


Justo & Bom

by NetBI



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kinktocker 2017, M/M, Spanking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetBI/pseuds/NetBI





	Justo & Bom

 

 

Verdade seja dita para Alfred Pennyworth o trabalho de educar o jovem mestre Bruce Wayne foi como um balde de água fria. Ele não sabia como ser paternal, diabos, ele não sabia sequer como lidar com crianças quando lhe trouxeram o embrulho de cobertas que valiam mais do que ele jamais ganharia em um ano de trabalho lidando com a mansão Wayne.

Bruce naquela época era a cópia descarada de um joelho particularmente cheio de dobras e Alfred não teve a mínima oportunidade de se desvencilhar da criatura ao ter os olhos mesmerizados de ambos seus patrões cheios de ternura fixos em qualquer reação sua. Tudo o que ele pode realmente fazer foi dar algumas sacudidas pra cima e para baixo enquanto um estranho sorriso deformava suas feições.

“Ele é realmente encantador, no entanto devo me apressar na preparação do jantar...” – e tão cuidadosamente quanto possível o mordomo devolveu o embrulho para Martha Wayne, enquanto com o canto dos olhos sentia o fixo e penetrante olhar de Thomas que lhe observava cada movimento.

Bem, nada é perfeito nesta vida.

Enquanto com passos rápidos se dirigia ao seu dormitório naquela mesma noite, algo em seu inconsciente fazia com que sua mão esquerda tremesse levemente e, ao se sentar na borda de sua cama enquanto rapidamente desfazia o nó antes impecável de sua gravata, ele quase esperou pelos leves passos de Thomas no corredor, mesmo que desde que soube da gravidez de Martha o acordo silencioso entre ambos era de aquelas visitas nunca voltariam a acontecer.

Alfred suspirou em silêncio.

Sua vida anterior como membro do Royal Marines por vezes parecia algo saído de um pesadelo distante, a vida de alguma outra pessoa. Assim como o tempo de Thomas nos Médicos Sem Fronteiras que levou ao reencontro de ambos, a segunda fase do envolvimento deles após encontro de Alfred com seu pai Jarvis - que serviu por boa parte da vida aos Wayne – e que levou a algumas formidáveis férias de verão na companhia do então jovem mestre. Anos verdadeiramente formadores aqueles...

Era engraçado que um dia ele havia chamado este reencontro de destino, por mais violento que havia sido o sequestro de Thomas e sua participação em seu resgate. Se isto era seu destino, ter um relacionamento com outro homem nas sombras para depois ser não tão sutilmente deixado de lado pela honra e família... O que inferno ele continuava fazendo ali era a questão. Tudo bem, ele havia feito uma promessa ao seu pai e ao próprio Thomas de proteger este clã, esta herança – e eles eram boas pessoas, as melhores, tanto que suas mãos manchadas de sangue finalmente tinham alguma função, algo a que proteger, mas a que custo?

Os anos iniciais de Bruce Wayne passaram mais rapidamente do que qualquer um dos envolvidos gostariam, visto a tragédia iminente em seus destinos – algo que Alfred posteriormente poderia classificar até como carma. Durante aqueles anos, em que o jovem patrão enchia os aposentos de energia, na vitalidade infante curiosa e liberta, Alfred trabalhou sutilmente nas sombras, fazendo cada detalhe do funcionamento da mansão girar com a exatidão limpa de um mecanismo de um relógio. Ele e Thomas nunca mais trocariam qualquer intimidade. Martha nunca chegou a saber, este segredo morreria com ambos.

Quando finalmente Bruce começou a desenvolver um caráter próprio, por volta de seu aniversário de cinco anos, Alfred finalmente parou de desprezar a criança. Ele nunca se classificaria como sentimental, mas mesmo depois de evitar qualquer contato com o menino e ainda assim sentir seus lábios se torcerem em um sorriso quando este fazia algum questionamento profundamente inteligente, ele não conseguia mais negar a si mesmo a afeição.

Não era qualquer similaridade com Thomas, já que Bruce também possuía os olhos azuis de sua mãe, talvez a parte de suas caracteristicas físicas mais consternante – para Alfred pelo menos eram – e sim apenas certa admiração pura, daquelas que apenas a perspectiva infantil, onde tudo é maravilha e novidade trazem. Alfred portanto envolveu-se em sua criação felizmente antes de que os assassinatos acontecessem.

Dizer que tudo mudou seria apenas forçar o óbvio. A dinâmica entre eles a partir de então poderia ser analisada por julgamentos sociais e morais de forma derrogatória, no entanto funcionava. Bruce não era um garoto normal, seu QI era excepcional claro e regrar sua atinada inteligência e sede de sangue com alguma disciplina enquanto permanecia constantemente servil, protetoramente servil, foi a fundição do relacionamento entre ambos durante os primeiros anos de coexistência – esta que alguns poderiam classificar como codependência.

Bruce não tratava Alfred como um pai ou um mestre, porque Alfred ao final era um misto de ambos e nenhum. Ele era seu servo. Sua missão em vida era se encaixar em qualquer necessidade que o jovem patrão requeresse... Portanto quando este teve necessidades diferentes com a chegada da puberdade, para ambos o que isto desencadeou não foi um salto tão irreal.

Bruce por certo não tinha a idade apropriada, a idade legal. Mas dizer que Alfred se aproveitou de alguma situação ou influência era algo risível para qualquer um que conhecesse o verdadeiro Bruce Wayne – o que a bem verdade não era para todos. Ou ninguém, talvez excetuando-se James Gordon e Selina Kyle, e claramente ninguém como o próprio Alfred.

Não foi algo planejado também, este tipo de desenvolvimento. Nem surpreendente para nenhum dos envolvidos tampouco. Em uma descrição característica foi como o deslizar das palmas das mãos calosas e experientes de Alfred Pennyworth na lisura da pele das nádegas expostas de Bruce Wayne.

No ritmado encontro entre estas, no som seco provindo deste encontro, na vermelhidão nascente na pele enquanto a ereção de Bruce empurrava impertinente a fibra de algodão de suas calças fazendo-se sentir na coxa direita de Alfred. Nas respirações entrecortadas de ambos. No prender dos dentes de Bruce, fazendo seu maxilar deslocar, e ainda assim não ser capaz de repreender os gemidos.

O prazer vinha de ele ser muito velho para uma situação dessas. De Bruce nunca ter recebido este tipo de tratamento de ninguém quando era jovem e por isso ter envolvido toda a questão em uma idealização própria, um amálgama seu, que provocava coisas particulares não confessadas e ainda assim lidas pelo seu fiel e sempre presente servo. Vinha do fato de que Alfred nunca ter visto Bruce como filho, de que seu apreço pela criança, depois pelo jovem, ter se misturado com obsessão e devoção que poderiam ser comparáveis a uma religião própria.

Poderia ser também o fato de que ambos eram tão absolutamente fodidos internamente e incapazes de compartilhar a si mesmos com ninguém mais que ali, entre eles, tudo era permitido. Tudo era benéfico e sacrisanto.

Cada inexplicável tensão sexual provinda da dinâmica de poder. O tato, vindo da luxúria, não era melindroso. Eles tinham isso em compatibilidade e entendimento, assim com a mordida no ombro após as palavras vexadas em tom sussurado e as palmadas ardidas tudo de crescente até o esporro... Tudo era justo e bom.


End file.
